Lips of an angel
by Azriella Rayne
Summary: Sango and Miroku star in a song fic with flashbacks and a few modern era scenes that go from heartbreak to being in love, the song is by Hinder and is called Lips of an angel


_Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of InuYasha nor do I own the song "Lips of an angel" by Hinder.. This is my idea to mix the two and that's as much as I have. It's based in modern time as well as feudal era happenings just so you won't be confused..  
Italics means happenings  
_**Bold means Song lines**  
_

* * *

_

_Sango picks up the phone, she's hiding in the bathroom..  
She dials the number slowly taking deep breaths_..  
**  
_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now..  
_**_Miroku rolls over in his bed, taking a girl's arm off him..  
He goes into the living room and answers the phone, kind of surprised.._

_**Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
**Sango starts to cry and sob, she tells him about her boyfriend..  
Miroku only acknowledges what she says and offers no support.._

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
**Sango starts to cry harder as Miroku tells her, he still thinks of her..  
He sighs and tries to comfort her.._

_**I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
**A flashback to the feudal era,  
Miroku breaking his arm and Sango running towards him, slaying the demons threatening him..  
A smile forming with worried eyes.._

_**It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel**  
The scene where Miroku proposed to Sango, the two of them sitting in front of the river..  
__Miroku carrying Sango, she's blushing madly while he smiles._

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye**  
Miroku and Sango talking around the campfire,  
__Sango leaving the group to go back to her village to fix her boomerang.._

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**Miroku kisses Sango on the lips, they're out in the woods..  
__Sango slaps him for grabbing her ass.._

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too**  
Flashback to when the female demon flea possessed Sango,  
_Miroku dodging the boomerang, trying to snap Sango out of it.. _

_**And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight**  
Sango with the young lord who wanted her hand in marriage..  
__Guards protecting the two as he tried to put the moves on Sango.._

_**No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room**  
Kagome and Miroku in the bushes watching the lord and Sango..  
__Miroku's submissive about Sango but Kagome can tell it's bothering him.._

_**Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**  
Miroku shares the umbrella given to him by Kagome with Sango..  
__They walk together smiling in the rain.._

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
**Sango calls to Miroku, they hug and she starts to cry..  
__Sango flashes back to losing Kohaku and her father which makes her hug him tighter.._

_**Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words a it makes me weak  
**Miroku whispers in her ear, I will always be here for you..  
__Sango nods, a smile on her face and takes his hand.._

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
**A starry night, Miroku looks to his wind-tunnel and then to Sango..  
__He wonders where Naraku is and if they will kill him in time.._

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**Flashback to Miroku in the village with two girls on his arms..  
__Sango's following him with the seal of invisibility only it's worn off.. _

__

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Miroku screams Sango's name, she's fallen from injuries off of Ki-ra-ra..  
_He runs and catches her before she hits the ground_

Miroku screams Sango's name, she's fallen from injuries off of Ki-ra-ra.. 

_**Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
**Sango and the group watch Miroku convince a village girl that she should remain with the village, that he does not need a wife.. Sango is furious to the point of flames..._

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
**Miroku turns his head and sees her following him and the girls with a strange seal on her head..  
__He stops and the girls tease him, but he's too distracted as Sango walks up and stands there silently.._

_**With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
**She stares at him, a blank expression on her face as he begins to panic..  
_"_I'm sorry Sango, please forgive me" Miroku says as he gets down on his knees, surprising her._

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**  
Sango realizes that he can see her and runs away.._

_**With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late..?  
**(Modern Era Again) Sango cries into the phone, "I'm sorry.. I love you"  
Miroku smiles faintly, a tear gliding down his cheek, " I love you too Sango.."  
Sango cries harder, "I won't call again and don't try to find me... I love you, Goodbye."_


End file.
